


Voicemail.

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Anxious Dips, Dipeon, M/M, Short One Shot, Stalker-ish Gideon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dipper Pines thought he'd finally gotten away. He was wrong, so incredibly wrong.Warning:Contains upsetting topics. Please make sure you won't be affected by reading x





	Voicemail.

_Bttz..._

_Bttz..._

_Bttz..._

Dipper Pines was currently pressing himself into the corner of the old couch. He'd rented an apartment, going to Mabel's would be too obvious, changed his number and even his phone. Yet somehow Gideon had tracked him down and was now ringing the phone that vibrated along the coffee table opposite. Dipper knew it was Gideon from the now numerous voicemails that had been left. His ex-boyfriend had been obsessively calling for the past three hours. After the twelfth call mark the southerner had switched from sweet to sour. It was call twenty one. He was furious.

The tone pierced the otherwise silent apartment.

"Pick up you son of a bitch!" The voice screeched through the receiver. "I will find you! You don't  _get_ to leave!" Dipper clasped his hands over his ears and screwed his eyes shut, feeling terrified tears pool. "You will pay! I gave you everythin' an' you just left because of a few fucking bad days?!" Gideon yelled hoarsely, voice cracking from the continuos yelling over the past hour. 'A few bad days' was under statement of the year. Arguments had exploded out of nothing every week, almost always resulting in physical violence. Then came the emotional manipulation. Gideon made guilt tripping an art, and was Michael Angelo, apologising with his fake charm and dragging the brunette back.

When Dipper had finally built up the courage to leave, within weeks he'd been followed by the obsessive southerner. Another sob wracked his body as he struggled to keep his composture. He  _really_ needed Mabel right now, but that was impossible. It was literally the first place Gideon would look. He couldn't even call her as the albino was probably already tracking his phone. He clutched his knees tighter. _Oh God. Gideon would find him. Wouldn't he? He'd track him down and there'd be no where to run._ His chest constricted painfully as he struggled to breath properly. The knot in his stomach twisted and morphed until he thought he'd throw up.

The brunette shakily uncurled and got his feet. Stumbling to the nearest window. Throwing open the pane he greedily gulped fresh air, dissipating the growing stuffiness of his apartment. The weight on his chest eased slightly as he tried to focus on breathing.  _Ok. In 1...2...3... Out 1...2...3..._

Slowly Dipper managed to even out his breathing as the murmur of yet another voicemail continued in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop. Random one shot idea that popped into my head :/  
> No need to worry tho.  
> Comments are appreciated x  
> Do you like these odd one shots?


End file.
